narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonakai Akimichi
Tonakai Akimichi (秋道トナカイ, Akimichi Tonakai) is the Ninth Hokage (九代目火影, Kyūdaime Hokage) of Konohagakure who hails from both the Akimichi and Nara Clans. She is currently the leader of both clans, having merged the two into one since becoming Hokage. Background Tonakai is the product of both the Akimichi and Nara Clans. Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara are both her great grandfathers, as is Temari her great grandmother. Personality Growing up knowing prejudice due to her larger than average size, Tonakai developed a strong inferiority complex. She often feels lesser to her fellow Kage and always tries to one up other people. This leads her to unnecessarily overexert herself or perform advanced techniques in battle. Even though she is considered incredibly intelligent, she has not yet realized this. Appearance Abilities Although Tonakai does not always have confidence in her own abilities, the village views her as the strongest Shinobi in all of Konohagakure, entrusting her with the title of Hokage. Like most Nara Clan members, she has an increased level of intellect and excels at creating strategies near instantaneously. Due to her intelligence, she has made herself aware of all of the techniques in Konohagakure, including the hidden techniques of the Aburame Clan and Hyūga Clan. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Like all Nara Clan members, Tonakai is able to manipulate her shadow. She has not put as much effort into learning this clan's techniques has her other half and so only knows the basics. She is able to perform the Shadow Possession Technique, as well as its more offensive counterpart, the Shadow Strangle Technique. Tonakai often uses the Akimichi Clan's expansion techniques to increase the size of her shadow, granting her more surface area to stretch her shadow. She is, however, able to perform a style developed by the Nara Clan to manipulate light. She can produce a burst of light that can blind anyone near her. Akimichi Clan Techniques Tonakai has pushed the Akimichi Clan's abilities to the limits, expanding her body to colossal sizes, so large that she can dwarf a tailed beast. However, this technique puts so much strain on her internal organs that she cannot perform the technique for more than a few minutes. She has also gained the ability to perform the clan's expansion techniques without hand signs. Nature Transformation Tonakai was born with the Akimichi Clan's rare Kekkei Genkai, Flesh Release (肉遁, Kūton), composed of Earth Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release. This grants her the ability to convert her body mass into pure Chakra to perform the Chakra taxing techniques she so often performs. This Chakra nature also grants her the ability to perform the most complex Bushinjutsu in existence, a technique that creates a living, breathing copy of the user with the same memories and skills. This technique does not dispel and must be combined with the original body to disappear from existence. This gives Tonakai a second chance at life in case her original body dies. However, unlike a shadow clone, she does not regain the memories of the clone when the two combine. Taijutsu Tonakai is also a skilled Taijutsu user, capable of moving swiftly, contrary to what one would assume considering her large stature. She is quite agile and has been known to hold her own against users of Gentle Fist and Strong Fist. Akimichi Clan Techniques She is highly adept at performing her clan's Taijutsu techniques. At all sizes, she can perform the Human Bullet Tank and Open Hand Slap, as well as the famous Buttefly Bullet Bombing. Bukijutsu Bōjutsu In battle, Tonakai often wields a large staff, similar to other members of her clan. Like her body, she is able to expand her staff at will. Stats Jutsu *Kūton: Flesh Release **Kūton, Sesshoku Kenpai Chikara: Flesh Release, Calorie Extreme Fatigue Power **Kūton, Nikutai Kassei: Flesh Release, Body Revival Technique **Kūton, Niku Bunshin no Jutsu: Flesh Release, Flesh Clone Technique *Nara Ichizoku Ryū: Nara Clan Style **Nara Ichizoku no Hikari Ryū: Light Style of the Nara Clan ***Hikari Ryū, Honōbi: Light Style, Flaming Sun **Kage Mane no Jutsu: Shadow Possession Technique **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu: Shadow Strangle Technique **Kuro Higanbana: Black Spider Lily **Kage Nui no Jutsu: Shadow Sewing Technique *Akimichi Ichizoku Ryū: Akimichi Clan Style **Baika no Jutsu: Multi Size Technique ***Nikudan Sensha: Human Bullet Tank ***Nikudan Hari Sensha: Human Bullet Needle Tank **Bubun Baika no Jutsu: Partial MultiSize Technique **Chōdan Bakugeki: Butterfly Bullet Bombing **Chō Baika no Jutsu: Super Multi Size Technique ***Chō Harite: Super Open Hand Slap ***Chō Chōdan Bakugeki: Super Butterfly Bullet Bombing ***Chō Nikudan Hari Sensha: Super Human Bullet Needle Tank **Kyodai Baika no Jutsu: Colossal Multi Size Technique ***Kyodai Harite: Colossal Open Hand Slap ***Kyodai Nikudan Hari Sensha: Colossal Human Bullet Needle Tank *Bōjutsu Baika: Staff Technique Expansion Trivia *The name Akimichi (秋道) means autumn street while Tonakai (トナカイ or 馴鹿) means reindeer, a tribute to the Nara Clan deer. *Flesh Release (Kūton) is inspired by Omnibender's elemental recomposition tablehttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnibender/Elemental_recomposition_table. *The image of Tonakai is an image of the character Okoi from the anime Basilisk.